witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jones
Lee Jones is the Fairy of Æther and the Pink Dragon Force Ranger. Personality Profile Lee is extremely curious of the world around him and is shy and extremely insecure. He is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. He cares for all of his friends and family deeply, even if he does have an extremely short temper. He is also the lead singer, as well as one of the most talented musicians of the group. He is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever he encounters an unsettling personal problem. An escapist by nature, he has a tendency of run off when things get to hard for him or going to one of his friends (mostly Jay) for advice. He is also shown to have trust issues when it comes to his own family and suffers from depression. Appearances See also: Hyperstorm's Wardrobe He is an African-American boy with a dark skin complimented by his brown eyes and he has black dreadlocks with a blond ombre. Civilian His daily outfit in the first series consists of a pink short-sleeved hoodie, white gloves, cerise shorts, and black Chaco sandals with pink straps. He also wears a pair of clear glasses. Winx Lee's Winx form consists of a pink hooded t-shirt with the Heart of Magix on his chest, lavender elbow-length gloves, pink shorts, and pink ankle boots. His wings are sky blue. Powers and Abilities See Also: Hyperstorm's Spells Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability locate another being or object with a crystal and a map. *'Mediumship': The ability to commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Electrokinesis': The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. *'Power Absorption': The ability to absorb powers, energies, life-force, memories, knowledge, talents, personalities, and physical abilities from another. *'Molecular Immobilization': The ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless. Abilities *'Fair Combatant' *'Singing' *'Dancing' *'Acting' *'Music' **'Percussion' **'Keyboard' *'Extensive Magical Knowledge' Equipment *'Heart of Magix' *'Dragon Morpher' *'Dragon Blaster' *'Electro Bow' Curiosities #'Birthday:' June 30 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Chimera/Cancer #'Favorite Food:' Pizza #'Favorite Color:' Pink #'Favorite Hobby:' Singing, Dancing, Playing Music, Reading, Acting #'Favorite Pet:' ? #'Ideal Girlfriend:' TBA #'Best Friend:' Chase White #'Favorite Movies:' Action #'Likes:' Singing, Music, Drawing, and his friends and family #'Hates:' Bullies, Sadness, Disappointment, and Jokes #'Favorite Music:' Rock and Roll #'Favorite Shoes': Chacos #'Favorite Subject:' All of them #'Favorite Spell:' Garuda's Spark Transformation Sequences Charmix First, Lee twirls around into a ball of electricity with one hand up and there is a flash of light. Next, he reappers with electricity around his body. He raises his arms up with an electric orb in his hands, and he crosses his arms and his glove materializes. After a flash of light, his entire outfit materializes. Later, a lightning bolt strikes his back to form his wings and the Heart of Magix flashes on his chest. Finally, he flies out of view and lands into his finishing pose. Category:Characters